Tutors in True Love
by Otaku-Tribe
Summary: Momo Kisaragi is a first-year high schooler who is in danger of being held back because of her bad grades and is very popular with everyone. Tsubomi Kido is also a first-year who is the top of her class and seems to prefer being alone. When Kido is asked to tutor the academically challenged Momo what will happen? Will sparks fly? Or will bridges be burnt?


"I'm sorry to say, Kisaragi that if your grades don't improve you're going to be held back a grade." Tateyama-Sensei said as he looked over Momo Kisaragi's most recent test. There was silence for several moments before Momo let out a long, loud and dragged out "WHAT!"

Tateyama-Sensei flinched and was about to continue speaking when Momo suddenly yelled "Sensei, I can't be held back! That's the absolute worse thing that could happen to a person. Please you've gotta help me get my grades up!"

Tateyama-Sensei sighed and said "Well, since you're begging. I guess I could ask someone to tutor you." Momo beamed and said "Really!? Oh Thank You Sensei! Thank-you! Thank-You!"

Momo was literally bouncing up and down where she stood as she continued to thank her teacher.

Tateyama-Sensei waved his hand in the air and said "Please think nothing of it. What kind of teacher would I be if I let my students get held back without even trying to help them. Meet me in the faculty lounge after school tomorrow and I'll introduce you to your tutor." Momo nodded and said "Understood." And with that Momo grabbed her bag and ran out of the classroom.

Happy that she'd have a chance to not be held back.

As Momo ran she was so caught up in her own little world that she didn't notice the person right in front of her until it was too late. There was a crash as the two bodies collided and Momo ended up on the ground.

She rubbed her butt and said "Ow! What in the world did I run in to?" Suddenly a voice said in an irritated tone "Watch where you're going."

Momo opened her eyes to see a green haired girl on the floor in much the same position that she was.

Momo smiled and said "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going." The girl stood up and said "Yeah, thats pretty obvious."

Momo stood up and said "Well, I see you around." She then continued on her way.

The green haired girl watched the orange haired one leave before saying mostly to herself "See you...later?"

The green haired girl stared after the bubbly blonde for a few more minutes before she turned and continued on her way to the faculty office. She arrived at the office and knocked before saying "You asked to see me, Sensei?" Tateyama-Sensei looked up from the papers he was grading and said "Ah! Kido-san. There's something I want you to do for me."

The green haired girl, now identified as Kido, frowned and said "And what would that be?" Tateyama-Sensei stacked the papers up and said "I'd like you to tutor a fellow student. She's in danger of failing and would like the chance to improve. So I'd like you to help her out, if that's not to much trouble?"

Kido shook her head and said "Not at all. I'd be happy to help. But I do have to ask who it is I'm going to be tutoring." Tateyama smiled and said "Oh, I'm sure you know who she is. Just come to the faculty office after school tomorrow to meet her."

Kido nodded and said "I will. Well I'll see you later then." Tateyama smiled and said "Later. " Kido left the office wondering who it was she was to tutor.

The next day came and went and Kido made her to the faculty office to find Tateyama sitting at his desk alone.

He was grading papers and when Kido cleared her throat her looked up and said "Oh! Kido-San. Why don't you have a set while we wait for your new pupil to arrive?" Kido choose to remain standing and began the wait for the other later comer.

Momo made her way to the faculty lounge. She was excited to meet the person who would be tutoring her. Momo arrived at the faculty lounge and stood in front of the door taking a deep breath before opening the door.

She noticed Tateyama along with the same green haired girl from yesterday. Tateyama stood up and smiled saying "Ah. Great timing Kisaragi-San. You got her just after your tutor did."

The green haired girl turned around and looked at Momo with a frown. Momo smiled and "My names Kisaragi Momo. But feel free to call me by my first name." The green haired girls expression didn't change as she said "Tsubomi Kido. But call me Kido."

Momo placed a finger on her chin and began to sound out Kidos name "Ki~Do. Ki~Do." She paused for a moment before saying "Hmm...Ki~Do-Chan, Maybe?" Momo looked to Kido and said "Which do you like better? Kido or Kido-chan?" Kido looked away and stuttered "I-I don't care." Momo smiled and said with a chuckle "Kido-chan, it is." Kido was about to speak up about the honorific when Momo spoke up saying "So Kido-chan, When are we gonna hold our first tutoring session."

Kido looked at Momo who was leaning forward and said "I'm not sure." Momo smiled and leaned back up before saying "Then how about we exchange e-mail addresses. That way we can make plans over the phone."

Kido nodded and said "Okay... That sounds good." And so they exchanged email. Kido looked at the email before closing her phone and said "I'll text you the details later. Okay, Kisaragi-San?" Momo nodded and said "Alright, Kido-chan. We'll be in touch." Kido waved and said "Sure.." Kido watched the blonde leave before thinking _'Why does she look so familiar? I know I've seen her somewhere before.'_ Kido placed her hand to her chin and began trying to place where she'd seen the blonde before. Where? Where? Where!? Kido let out an exasperated sigh and let her hand fall to her chin. She'd remember eventually. She knew she would.


End file.
